Drabbles
by Lady Kiekyo
Summary: A series of short one shots on our favorite Bleach characters. Must read if you love angst. I have most of them written out so will update daily. T to be safe. No fixed pairings. R&R please.
1. The King and the Horse

**Summary: Just a series of unrelated drabbles. Some are pre-series, some are post-series, some are within the series. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If IchiRuki is confirmed, Bleach becomes a shoujo manga with the odd fight here and there which makes no sense and all the characters are Mary Sues, you'll know it belongs to me. Till then all rights to the great Tite Kubo.**

Hichigo

Ichigo screamed. He couldn't help it. He screamed. His whole world lay shattered around him. His father, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki- even Yuzu and Karin. They were just lying there. Dead. Killed by one whom they loved and trusted. Him. Ichigo. The one who'd promised to protect them from everything had been unable to protect them from himself and the Hollow inside- growing like a disease.

He couldn't cry, so he screamed. He couldn't bring them back, so he screamed. He couldn't do anything, so he screamed.

And as he screamed, the Hollow inside laughed like the maniac he was. The king was no longer on the horse. Ichigo was only in control because the grief was so delicious. But enough. There was more havoc to be wrecked, more lives to be destroyed. Still laughing, he took over once more and raced off in the direction of Soul Society.

**Review and it'll encourage me to write more than the five I have planned right now. Even flames are welcome. :) **


	2. Rescuer

**Disclaimer:** **If IchiRuki is confirmed, Bleach becomes a shoujo manga with the odd fight here and there which makes no sense and all the characters are Mary Sues, you'll know it belongs to me. Till then all rights to the great Tite Kubo.**

Rescuer

As Renji walked away, Rukia could barely digest the news. Attacks on Soul Society, a swordsman who looked like Ichigo, she couldn't believe it was happening, didn't want to believe it was happening but she knew it was true.

"Ichigo, you came. You came, Ichigo, when I didn't want you to. But it's too late Ichigo, it's too late. It's always been too late." The walls of the Senzaikyū echoed her sobs but no one heard. No one could.

Later, when she argues with him on the bridge while her brother stood gazing at them nonchalantly, she can't help feeling that maybe, just maybe, it's not too late after all.


	3. Alone

**Disclaimer: If IchiRuki is confirmed, Bleach becomes a shoujo manga with the odd fight here and there which makes no sense and all the characters are Mary Sues, you'll know it belongs to me. Till then all rights to the great Tite Kubo.**

Alone

He walks through the corridors of the Sixth Squad building. He's wearing his usual kimono with a floral pattern. The rokubantai is full of people going about their usual work but he feels detached, isolated. People who don't know him can't tell the difference but they are few and far in between. After all has he not spent decades fostering good relationships with his squad members?

"Abarai fukutaicho," someone calls. He plasters on his usual grin and turns around. Some paperwork. Needs his signature. He finishes the work and leaves with a casual grin but the boy who called him has been with the division for a long time. The rank and file officer knows his lieutenant well enough to realize that something is wrong with Abarai fukutaicho and that something has been wrong with him for a long time.

He can sense the junior officer's gaze on his back but chooses to ignore it. There is nothing they can do. Looking out of the window he happens to see _her_ and another knife twists in his heart. She is clearly happy with that strawberry from the human world- her violet eyes are dancing with unheard laughter as she looks at the substitute Shinigami. She is happy, so he tells himself that he should be happy for her but he is not.

Yet, he can't bring himself to resent her or his friend. It's not their fault he fell in love with her and her raven locks. It's not their fault he's wishing he was the one out there making her laugh. It's not their fault that the sight of her which once brought him joy now brings him only pain. It was his fault for not telling her how much he loved her. For not even telling her that he did love her. All the blame falls on him and that is what hurts the most.


	4. Satin

**Disclaimer: If IchiRuki is confirmed, Bleach becomes a shoujo manga with the odd fight here and there which makes no sense and all the characters are Mary Sues, you'll know it belongs to me. Till then all rights to the great Tite Kubo.**

**I was planning on writing a few more but I might just end it with only one more update. Real life keeps interfering and I have another story planned that I need time for.**

**SaigoNoHikari: If you're an IchiRuki supporter like me, you might not like this chapter much but as I said in the summary: no fixed pairings. Many thanks for reviewing my drabbles and I'm really glad you like them.**

Satin

He found the satin ribbon in his room, probably from Kon's dress. Satin always reminds him of _her_. It reminds him of how soft her long bright orange hair is. It reminds him of how beautiful she if. That particular ribbon is slate grey and it reminds him of her eyes. It reminds him of how delicate she looks. It also reminds him of how tough she actually is. To him, satin represents her, so instead of throwing it away, he keeps it.

And as he holds it, he closes his fist around it and promises her, promises himself, that no matter what happens he will rescue her and to hell with Soul Society and its decisions.

**You see that button below? It's just begging you to click on it and type out what you think. Remember, even flames are welcome. : )**


End file.
